Level Failed
When the player fails to meet certain conditions in a level, Kimmy will cry, "You'll get it next time!" message is shown (This message is not shown when the player quits the level by pressing quit button, as it only shows the message "You pressed the quit button."), and asks the player to try again (if the "Try again" button is pressed when the player has no more lives, the "No more lives" window will pop up instead) or just press the X button to go back to the map screen. The level failed screen will also tells the reason why the player fails a level, like in the picture in the gallery in which a player fails the level because he/she doesn't collect all bears within the given moves. Also when you fail the level, your life will decrease by one. Trivia *There are currently three possible ways to fail the level. **Pressing the quit button. (Always happen when the players doesn't perform any moves or performed a move) **Running out of moves when you have not completed the level objective. **Having no more possible switches on the board (only happens when it cannot shuffle because of not enough candies on the board and there are no more moves to match). However, the message will say "There are no more possible switches" and the player has no option to continue the level. *Background of this element on mobile devices was changed after release of Loch Nom episode. *"Retry" button was changed after release of Loch Nom episode. **It was changed again after release of Party Shore episode. *On February 7th 2018, the "Out of moves" has been redesigned: **When you press the quit button, "are you sure?" is displayed with icons below and "this level to keep your progress play on" and "up and discard your progress give up" **When you are out of moves, "out of moves" is displayed with icons below and "this level to keep your progress play on (10 gold bars)" and "up and discard your progress give up". **When you click "give up" for two last process, icons tremor and "you sure want to give up? Confirm" *On March 2nd 2018, the level failed design has been redesigned: **When you press quit button, "Are you sure?" is displayed at top and in the center, "Complete this level to keep your progress" and "play on" button below are displayed. **When you click on X button, icons tremor and "Are you sure want to give up?" is displayed. Now "Yes" and "No" are displayed. *Since July (?) 2018, the heart does not appear in the screen of "level failed" Gallery Web= Game Over-Soda.png|When a player failed to pop all bottles. Game Over-Frosting.png|When a player failed to find all bears. Game Over-Bubble.png|When a player failed to save all bubbles. Game Over-Chocolate.png|When a player failed to eat all chocolate. Game Over-Honey.png|When a player failed to eat all honey. Game Over-Bubble Gum.png|When a player failed to chew all bubble gum. Game Over-Jam.png|When a player failed to spread all jam. Game Over-Fizz.png|When a player failed to collect all bottle caps. (Currently this screen did not appear because of releasing Gumdrop Acres) Game Over-Quit.png|When a player unwittingly press the quit button. Game over Retry button new.png|New "Retry" button (after release of Loch Nom episode) Game Over-No More Possible Moves.png|When a player has no more possible moves. Game Over-So Close.png|The player just needs one more bear to complete the level. Game over Retry button new 21-04-2017.png|New "Retry" button (after release of Party Shore episode) Out of moves notification 1.png|Complete this level to keep your progress Out of moves notification 2.png|Are you sure you want to give up? |-| Mobile= Failed game new 1.png Failed game new 2.png Failed game new 3.png Failed game new 4.png Game over Retry without heart.png|The heart with -1 does not appear while you are the unlimited lives Game over Retry without heart hard.png|The heart with -1 does not appear while you are the unlimited lives |-| Animation= Out Of Moves.gif|Out of moves! You pressed the quit button (Intro).PNG|You pressed the quit button. No more possible moves.png|There are no more possible moves. Category:Elements